wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Purity
The Iron Purity are a Loyalist Successor Chapter created from the proud lineage of the Ultramarines, supposedly created as early as the 2nd Founding, following the bloody civil war of the Horus Heresy and the subsequent Great Scouring. An honourable and dedicated Chapter, the Iron Purity have continuously fought the enemies of Mankind for ten millennia, standing as a bulwark between realm of the Emperor and the encroaching darkness of the Ruinous Powers. Chapter History Origins Founded after the Horus Heresy, they are a chapter with troubled origins, only a few members of the chapter's staff know who their primogenitor is, although they are increasingly rare to hold this information. Their origins suggest an Ultramarines descent, although this has never been confirmed by any institution of the Imperium or Iron Purity itself. They have been working for Segmentum Ultima for 10,000 years, going where their talents are needed. Their origins are sufficiently fuzzy to make each chapter master fear the impromptu visit of the Holy Inquisition. Since the almost total loss of their archives, they also lost all traces of their Primogenitor. Their traditions as well as their affinities with certain strategies, reinforce the fear of an unenlightened ancestry among the brothers. Notable Campaigns Chapter Organisation The Iron Purity were strongly influenced by the conduct of the Ultramarines when they founded their chapter. Wishing not to repeat the mistakes of the past and in a perpetual quest for redemption, they always act in a logical, coordinated and relentless way, taking into account the risk of casualties whether in their ranks or among the civilians of the Imperium that they protect.The Iron Purity do not have a homeworld, their chapter fleet and the Redemption's Star battle barge serve as a monastery fortress for the chapter. No one knows where their stubborn refusal to settle on a fixed world comes from. The chapter had until recently only a total of three companies of 100 astartes and two scout squads. Although this figure is correct, it did not take into account all the chapter astartes that were assigned to the orders of the various ships of the chapter fleet. Following the events of MN-12a, the chapter will undergo a reorganization in depth and an increase in the number of astartes within it. Hierarchy Officer Ranks *'Iron Lord' - Chapter Master equivalent. *'Iron Paladin' - Company Captain equivalent. *'Dark-Iron Paladin' - Captain equivalent (specialist company). *'Iron Captain' - Captain in charge of a vessel of the Chapter fleet. *'Veteran Instructor' - Scout Captain. *'Brother-Lieutenant' - Junior officer, serves as a Second to an Iron Paladin as a chief advisor. Specialist Ranks *'Reclusiarch' - Master of the Faith, senior Chaplain. *'Chaplain' - See section "Particularities of the chapter. *'Master of the Forge' - Senior Techmarine, in charge of the Chapter's Armorium. *'Forges Master - Techmarine equivalent. *'Chief Apothecary''' - Master of the Apothecarion, senior Apothecary. *'Apothecary' Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeant' - Senior Sergeant of a Company. *'Brother-Sergeant' - Commands a squad. *'Battle-Brother' *'Scout Marine' *'New Iron' - Neophyte equivalent. *'Aspirant' Primaris Space Marines The Marine Primaris chapter has a different marking than the one usually used by Iron Purity. Where the chapter identifies Color Scheme Iron Purity Primaris grades via shoulder and/or knee markings, the rank of the Primaris is color-coded on their helmet, leaving the right shoulder pad without any markings other than the distinction between veterans and tactics. This difference in marking is most certainly due to a desire to respect Codex Astartes as heirs of Guilliman. This difference is only one of the causes of the mistrust of certain members of the chapter with regard to the Marine Primaris. Although the majority has accepted their presence, there are still differences, both in terms of tradition and habits that are not concerned with full respect for Codex. The Iron Purity Primaris wear on their armor the original Gold color of the chapter. Those of the ancients, having tarnished with the millennia of existence of the chapter, lean more towards the bronze to see the orange. On the two Primaris companies, Ivander Cestius made the decision to leave the captains who led them when these reinforcements reached the chapter. They were then named Iron Paladins and were instructed to abandon the old denominations of ranks. Although this obligation had little impact on both companies, most Primaris astartes still make the mistake of calling their Iron Paladin, Captain. On the other hand, it fits very well with the help of Iron Paladin Hector Adrian, the only Iron Paladin to have welcomed Primaris into his company, and the Dark-Iron Paladin Seraphus Akland, who selected the most promising elements for integrate the company of Dark-Iron. Specialist Formations Assault Marines No brother is more revered than those who make up the Chapter's assault squads. A true embodiment of fury and violence of which an Iron Purity is capable, being part of these squads is perceived as a great honor. They are seen by other brothers as those who bring their just punishment to the enemies of the Imperium with speed and ferocity. The overzealousness with which they slaughter their chainsaw swords in the heart of the enemy's formations can be chilling for the outside observer, as their determination knows no bounds. Within the chapter, they have the highest casualty rate, having the unfortunate propensity to remain more than necessary in the midst of enemy troops. They are therefore used sparingly and only for engagements where their presence on the battlefield will be decisive in the course of the global conflict. Chaplains Order of Battle Chapter Companies Shortly before the Chapter entered the Fulminata Crusade in the Venexian sector, its composition changed drastically with the arrival of the Marine Primaris. * 1st Company (Gabriel Cardos) * 2nd Company (Nicodemus Lazar) * 3rd Company ' (Hector Adrian) * '''4th Company ' (Primaris) Aleric Medon; Post MN-12a) * '5th Company ' (Primaris) Garren Draxx; Post MN-12a) * '6th Company ' (New Iron) Arald Gotbrand; Post MN-12a) * '''Dark-Iron Company (Seraphus Akland; Post MN-12a) This composition would undergo few changes thereafter, except for the changes of the senior officers at the head of each company, due to the lack of willingness to evolve the chapter. Chapter Recruitment Only officers have the opportunity to select the few potential recruits who will join the Chapter. The recruits thus selected must then perform the forging ritual. A challenge in which the recruit has to face an astartes of the chapter. Only the current chapter master, Ivander Cestius, would have beaten the astartes that were facing him at the time when he was just a young boy. If the child is considered too weak, unworthy or simply has a potential without interest in the chapter, he or she is sent back to his or her world within the hour. On the other hand, if the child shows talent and reflection, even if he has, of course, no chance of being confronted with an astart, he will be accepted and integrated into the chapter to serve as a Scout. Following the events on MN-12a and the arrival of the Primaris reinforcements, Ivander Cestius decreed that the recruitment of novices would be less strict in order to ensure the future of the chapter, where it had almost disappeared on the world tomb MN-12a. Combat Doctrine They put all their knowledge into the art of siege and the destruction of strongholds in the Segmentum Ultima. Their specialties focus on position wars like the imperial guard. Artillery shelling and the regular use of heavy weapons, as well as explosives, make them a chapter as effective in the art of siege as in taking and maintaining position on a conventional battlefield. , although in normal times. The Iron Purity compensate for the small number of astartes deployed in the field by a strong supply line and a logistics foolproof, allowing them to progress in the various theaters of operations they are responsible for effectively. The Protocol Chapter Gene-Seed Genetic Heritage Notable Personnel Seraphus Akland Formerly a lieutenant of Gabriel Cardos, Iron Paladin of the 1st Company of the Chapter, he is now the Veteran-Instructor of the neophytes of the chapter. This post is to the credit of Alis Irae, captain of the chapter of Sons of Shadow. The two men met during a joint campaign to destroy a Waaagh! in the Ultima Segmentum. They found themselves isolated in full enemy territory after an ambush of the green-skin on their detachment. Alis Irae was forced to train Seraphus to the doctrines of combat of his chapter in order to survive. Seraphus was initially reluctant but ended up following the teachings of the man who would become his mentor and friend. Upon his return to the Chapter Fleet, Seraphus asked to take charge of the chapter's Scout squads to train them for reconnaissance, assassination and ambushes. He will be authorized to create a company specializing in these areas following the events of MN-12a and will be named Dark-Iron Paladin. Venerable Tavarre The oldest member of the Chapter, he has been locked in a Dreadnought sarcophagus for aeons. He served during the earliest years following the Chapter's inception. Tavarre is also one of the few survivors of the company to which he was assigned during the first meeting of the chapter with the necrons in 112.M37. He was then the incarnation of the trauma of this meeting and probably the origin of the nickname "Live Iron Abomination" that gives the Iron Purity to the necrons. Some marines even proudly claim that Tavarre fought during the heresy alongside Roboute Guilliman himself. However, he refutes this theory energetically. He has been shut up in his sarcophagus for so long that he is rarely out of his sleep. The last time was during the campaign of Garonis and it was plunged back into artificial sleep shortly after but out came to teach their traditions to the Primaris Marines. Ivander Cestius Iron Lord of the Iron Purity Chapter since 700.M41, he is the only chapter master to have achieved the Ritual of Forge, the most insurmountable test of the initiation of Iron Purity. In fact the latter defeated, by cunning and a calm unusual for a mortal, the astartes who faced him during the test when he was only a young boy. The master of the chapter at the time was deeply troubled and discovered in him, after many discussions with the boy, a potential as the chapter had not known since its founding. The Iron Lord of the day watched his training and his progress very closely, and once raised to the rank of brother, he joined the first company. It did not take him long to climb the hierarchical ladder and gain a certain reputation within the chapter. At the death of the Iron Paladin of the first company, Ivander succeeded him and led his company through many conflicts where his acute sense of logic and his absolute calm allowed him to win a great victory. Ivander and the Iron Lord Aliendros, however, disagreed on many points as to the direction the chapter was taking. Many discussions and debate took place without ever, for all that, resort to the ritual of "Confrontation". All this ended however when the Iron Lord Aliendros perished in the face of a Xenos incursion into a dark subsector of Segmentum Ultima. Ivander was consecrated as the new Iron Lord of the chapter and has since been trying to apply his vision to the chapter. Noctor Videlis Probably one of the oldest members of the chapter who is not engulfed in a Dreadnought sarcophagus. For nearly 500 years, he has been honored by Protector Colossi. He is the one who watches constantly on Iron Colossus, he will also be the one who will follow him or go on the battlefield and who will make sure that the automaton does not fall into the hands of the enemy, whatever it will be, when that day comes. The most secret character of the chapter, he appears only rarely elsewhere in the manufactories of the Redemption's Star. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Fleet *''Redemption's Stars'' (Battle Barge) *''Ferrum Imperatoria'' (Battle Barge) *''Selenitus Sir'' (Lunar-class Strike Cruiser) - Damaged on MN-12a. *''Spirit of Dantioch'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Gargantia'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Mandracus Nires'' (Cobra-class Destroyer) *''Redracus'' (Cobra-class Destroyer) *''Pride of Iron'' (Hunter-class Destroyer) - Lost on Carcerem. *''Danaé'' (Gladius-class Frigate) *''Will of Catorsha'' (Gladius-class Frigate) *''Manoraw'' (Gladius-class Frigate) Chapter Relics Iron Colossus : Discovered in M33 by the chapter during the exploration of an Iron Warriors complex dating from the Great Crusade, uncovered following the ravages of the War of the Beast. This Colossus model battle automaton seems to have served as a model for the design of the Iron Circle of the Primarch of the 4th Legion. The Colossus battle robot has never been deployed by the chapter since and has undergone a whole bunch of procedures to ensure that no problems could occur during the hypothetical future deployment of the robot. Recently, the forge master has been working on modifications to the chassis to increase the size of the Iron Colossus and thus increase its destructive potential. The robot is considered a true relic of the Great Crusade era. Chapter Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Iron Purity About the Iron Purity Feel free to add your own Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed